


Last Night, Good Night

by Shotgun_Divorce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Even if it's OC you should still read it, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Orignal Characters - Freeform, and there's indirectly described gay sex, it's sad, oh yeah, there's gay sex, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_Divorce/pseuds/Shotgun_Divorce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's leaving, and i don't want him too. I don't want him to go, because i fear he might not return. We only have one night left. I only have one night left of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We had to come to peace with the reality, but i still didn't want to. He was leaving tomorrow, and that was a fact. I still don't want him to go, i never want to see him go, he can't go, but he will. All we have is tonight, and tomorrow he will be gone, for who knows how long. I pled with him, begged on my hands and knees, for him not to leave me. I know he doesn't want to, but he always said that it was something he felt like he had to do. I used broken logic to try to slow him down, telling him "others can fight, you don't have to" and "one man won't make a difference". But none of it worked. For a while i despised him. Even now as i watch him eat his dinner while i soullessly push the food around my plate with my fork, i hate him for what he's doing. But, at the same time, i love and respect him, and i always will. I know he will return to me, but i fear that I'll never see him again. I don't know what i would do, i don't know how i would survive if i couldn't have him. He makes me whole, complete. He does his best to make small talk as we eat but I'm just not in the mood. I want to enjoy our last night together but, not like this. All i really want is for us to be wrapped around each other, i want to feel the touch that i know i won't feel for a long time. I want to be in his embrace forever, and i never want him to let me go. I want him to whisper softly into my ear, telling me that he will always be with me, he will always be there for me. I really want him to tell me that he won't go and that we can be here, with each other, forever. But i know that's not going to happen. All we have is tonight, so i guess i have to make the best of it. I have to take in as much as i can while i still have him with me.   
After dinner i decide not to clean the dishes, they can wait. Plus i have more important things to tend to. We sit on the couch and watch TV for a while. We usually sit next to each other or with our legs crossed but i chose to lay on him with my head on his chest. I take all of him in. I inhale his scent, it's always drove me crazy. I run my hand over his chest, clutching the tight fabric of his t-shirt, my favorite one he wears. I feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes, i count them. His heartbeat is a melody, i could listen to it all day. But soon i won't be able to listen to it at all. I start to cry, my tears fall onto his shirt and create small pools in the cloth. He takes me into his arms. The embrace I've grown so fond of, i take it all in as i weep in his arms. A few tears fall to his cheeks as he picks me up and carries me into the room. I've always loved being cradled in his arms. It's such a secure feeling, like nothing in the world could harm me or break us apart. He sits on the bed with me still in his arms. There's no where else in the world I'd rather be. I look up and we stare into each other's eyes. I always tend to get lost in his deep blue pools. I used to tease him and ask how many stars his eyes stole from the night's sky. The answer would have to be in the millions.  
He leans in and kisses me with the same tenderness and passion as our first. His warm, soft lips were sweeter than any candy you could find. I didn't want to pull back, despite my need for air. This time i go in for a kiss and pull him onto the bed. He climbs on top of me puts one arm under me to hold me. I put my hands on his face to make sure he never lets go. He pulls off his shirt and throws it onto the floor. I can't help but stare at his chest. I'm sure it was carved by the gods. How else could you explain such a perfect body? To be honest I've always been slightly jealous of it. I run my hands down it, tracing all the curves and crevices that drive me wild. No matter how many times i touch it, i could never get bored. Just when i think I've explored all of it i discover a new place i had not known about prior. He pulls off my shirt and tosses it aside. He follows with my pants and then i take off his. I love that he's wearing the underwear i picked out for him. It hugs him perfectly in all the right places. Our lips are like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. I have to stop and gasp for air, only to dive right back down. It hits me that this would be gone tomorrow, that i won't be able to experience this for i don't even know how long. It takes all i have to push these thoughts aside. I don't even care about that now, i want him, and i need to have him. Even if it's the last time for a long time, tonight is our time. Even if his underwear is sexy as hell, they're even better off. He wraps his arms around my torso and holds me, our lips still locked. He grunts and i nod in agreement. All i want is to feel him, all of him, and it doesn't take long before my wish is granted. A wave of pleasure runs through my whole body and i am in pure ecstasy. He moans and i moan in agreement. Our sounds sync in a glorious new symphony of pleasure. We compose the greatest piece ever known my man. I feel him from my head to my toes, and he feels me. We become one, the only one. Nothing at this point could tear us apart. Our sounds slowly rise, pleasure growing deep inside until a furry is unleashed. All my nerve endings and pleasure receptors are sent wild with feelings. His very touch sends me into a frenzy. We are on the bed, tangled together, gasping. I wish this very moment could last forever. Such a perfect moment. We fall asleep wrapped around each other, pure and peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave him, but i felt like this was something i needed to do. I'd be back, i know it.

He said he was fine with it, but i knew he wasn't. Truth be told, i don't want to go. I want to stay with him, be with him, forever. But i feel like it's something i must do. I leave tomorrow and that's not nearly enough time left for us. I know he's scared, and so am I. He begged and pleaded but... i just have to go. And i know he hates me for it. I can almost see the rain cloud above his head as he pokes at his food. I have no appetite but still eat all of mine as to not offend him, not that he wouldn't understand. Part of me knows I'll return, but another part of me is scared that i will never see him again. I couldn't imagine leaving him alone. He's my other half, and i am his. We complete each other. I try to get in a few words over dinner but it seems fruitless. He obviously isn't up for talking to me. I wish he could just see how much it means to me, how much he means to me, and know that I will use all my power to return to him in one piece. I want him to be assured that tonight isn't our last night together. But tonight will be our last night for a while, so i want it to count. All the time we have left i want to spend with him. I want to wrap myself around him and hold him forever, or at least until morning. I want to tell him how much i love him, and how much he means to me, that he is my all. I want to tell him that i have changed my mind, decided to stay and not leave, but i can't, and it kills me.  
After I finish eating i rinse my plate and leave it in the sink, my nightly ritual. When he's done he stands stiffly in front of the sink as if thinking. He walks away and into the bathroom. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV, acting like I'm watching it. After a few minutes he walks into the living room and basically falls onto my chest, not that i mind. I love any physical contact with him. His touch drives me wild, exciting all of my senses and nerve endings. He lays his head on my chest and runs his hand over my chest. Soon i won't be able to feel him, the source of my excitement in life. He won't be able to touch me in all the places he loves to and knows i love to be touched. I don't know how long i can go without it. A wet feeling on my upper chest snaps me back into reality and i notice he's crying. I take him into my arms, embrace him. I stand up and carry him into the room. I feel tears streak down my face.  
I sit on the bed, still holding him, and look down into his eyes. He's so shy, it kills me. He's always had a fascination with my eyes, he just loves to stare at me, into my eyes. I lean in and kiss him, it never gets old. He couldn't pull back, even to gasp for air. Being lightheaded only made it more of a thrill. He pulls back and pushes me onto the bed. I love being on top of him. I pull off my shirt and throw it onto the floor. He stares at my chest as i stare at him. His curiosity with my body only fuels my fire. He runs his hands all over my chest, paying careful attention to every detail. I reach over and pull off his shirt, i love his body more than he loves mine. I almost tear off his pants and practically rip off mine. He puts his hands on my waist and hold them there, almost admiringly. I'm a bit of a show off, so i do a bit of flexing. I lean down and our lips connect. The only thing i could think about is him, having him, being with him, wanting him. I strip off my underwear and fling them, they land on the dresser. I grab him and hold in with his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. All the while furiously making out. I have to have him, now. I can't wait any longer. I grunt, it's almost a warning, and he nods, signaling my welcome. I enter him, slightly faster than what would be considered slowly. He grunts in approval. The noises he make drive me insane. I have him, he's mine. Pure ecstasy courses through my veins. So much builds up that i release it in my grunts and moans, he must share the same feeling. I didn't want to stop, ever. I felt the pressure building up inside of me, ready to be released. It felt too soon, but i couldn't hold it in much longer. My breaths quicken in pace, my moans accelerate. He responds accordingly. I'm almost ready, and he knows it. Pleasure overflows, pushing the top off. I can't hold it in anymore, and i burst. I am in the midst of a flurry, one that i have never experienced before. So much passion and anger, love. We fall onto the bed in a jumbled mess. A picture perfect moment, albeit one dirty picture. I never want this moment to end. We fall asleep together in eternal bliss.


End file.
